Missions
Missions are quests which advance the main storyline in Star Wars First Strike. The list contains all of the missions activated at this time, and provides a brief reminder should a storyline resurface or be sought out. Active Imperial Center: Major Voss The Commander of the Imperial TIE Marines is still on the look out for those of the crew that are on the run. He holds the secrets to reactivate the brain implants that conferred super human abilities. He was a loyal commander, but he did periodically refer to us as "Batch 12". It would not surprise any of the crew if the remainder of Batch 12, or even a Batch 13 is out there looking for us. Kaz, a force sensitive using adolescent was trained by Roth and turned over to the SAG of COMPNOR... perhaps better known as "Force Spark". He has demonstrated the intent to kill the AWOL marines. From the old Marine squad, we can account for Killed: (4) Kal Orsen (Beheaded by Rebel "DuKane" on Tatooine), Solomon Doone (Killed by Stormtroopers on Imperial Center), ''Zain Zarus ''(Killed on Impact with Imperial Center Air Taxi), and Zando Stormbringer (Killed on Impact with Imperial Center ground after leaping off an Imperial Weapons Complex, near the old Jedi Temple) Believe Killed: '''(1) Min Talon (TIE Marine Noza order the destruction of the Aldera, Talon boarded an escape pod seconds before the ship crashed) '''On the Run: (2) Roth and Gorbie-Wan Kenobi Imperial Army: '''(5) Flint Torul, Cort Noza, Jarik Isod, Raithe Domino, Amanda Stormbringern an On an infiltration mission to the Death Star, the team recovered Medical Records for all 12 of the original TIE Marines ("Batch 12") of which Kenobi, Talon and Roth were a part. They also uncovered a new Model of TIE Marine, or "Batch 13". This new batch changed the methodology of implants, and moved to a drug release system, which appears to have a higher success ratio (30%), in comparison to the Batch 12 process (0.012%). The trade off being, the soldier who undergoes the chemical modification burns out their body in an estimated 5 years. Objective: Talon, Roth, and Kenobi are at risk until this mission is resolved. With the invention of the 13th batch, the Empire war advantage continues to surpass the rebellion. '''Outer Rim: Nikko Tyris The Leader of a Force using cult known as "Jensarrai" is out for revenge on the Jedi Council and specifically General Obi-Wan Kenobi. During the Clone Wars, a time were actual facts have been largely deleted due to Imperial propaganda, Tyris may have a legitimate complaint. Before Doone was killed, he spent time on their fleet of "Old Republic" ships. He learned that Tyris had gone mad, and was systematically wiping out anything that remained of Jedi Council. His revenge is based on the Council sending General Kenobi out to kill him and his followers as his teachings were not "in-line" with the Jedi Code. Doone realized that history had reported Tyris lost, but was infact a victim of a hyperspace jump malfunction, that some how brought him and his fleet into the present time (skipped aprox 30 years). He brought with him a fleet of 7 Old Republic Warships, trained Force Warriors, Clone Troopers and old knowledge of the Empire. After being experimented on by Tyris (to discover the source of his Force powers), Doone escaped and was rescued by the TIE Marines. Tyris lead a direct assault on Imperial Center, luring many of the sector's defence away to the Ralltir system. Though the Imperials, and the Emperor believed they had fended off the assualt with the installation and firing of a planetary superlaser (thanks in no small part to the TIE Marines), the real target may have been the Jedi Temple (and the six city blocks surrounding it) was obliterated prior to Tyris' withdrawl. None of his ships were lost in the attack. Doone believed that it was either the recall signal from Alderaan that brought back the Another Chance that pulled Tryis out of time-limbo, or it was Tyris himself that re-called the Another Chance, but was unable to recover it before the Rebels did. Objective: Obi-Wan Kenobi is at risk, as are any who get in the way of Tyris' revenge, until this is resolved. Death Star: Leia Organa The Leader of the Alderaan people, Princess Leia, former Imperial Senator has been uncovered by Darth Vader as a member of the Rebellion. In fact, she is far more. With the death of her Father on Adleraan, she has assumed one of the three leadership spaces within the Rebellion in homange to Bail Organa's role in the founding of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. After being captured and tortured by the Imperials for possessing the plans for the Imperial Battlestation, Leia revealed the location of the Rebel Base on Yavin IV. The crew of the Aldera helped Organa (Operative Tantive IV as she called herself) escape from the ISD Iron Fist. She and Talian Valinar arranged transport out of the Duros System for the outrageous fee of 15,000 cr from a Rebel Sympatheic Smuggler and his Wookie Friend. On arrival in the Yavin system, Lando opens fire on a TIE Fighter running patrols, and tries to escape to hyperspace... unfortunately he finds the Shadow Bird is caught in the tractor beam of the Death Star. Lando and Chewie hide in the ship, while Leia and Talian blast away at the stormtroopers trying to board the vessel. They are captured, and provided an excellent distraction to allow the two smugglers to avoid capture. Darth Vader plays on Leia's emotions and has her lash out at him in anger blasting him with Wilhuff Tarkin's own blaster pistol. Talian is successful in cooling her down, which gets him force choked and tossed out of the room. Darth Vader offers her the choice to join him, and in return she will spare the lives of those on Yavin, and restore air to the Alderaan refugee compartments. She yields, and Yavin and the Alderaan people are saved. Objective: Darth Vader has a new Padewan, this can only spell disaster for the Rebellion. Without doubt, the confused Alderaan refugees will rally behind the wishes of their princess. She must be saved, or destroyed. Rebel Army: General Cracken Airen Cracken is a former Commando, "Crackens Crew", famous for attacks on the imperials. He has been tasked to destroy the TIE Marines, and the program which developed them. He sees them as the largest threat to the Rebels as they imploy the advantages that the Rebels use against the Imperials... highly trained, small, guerilla war force. The Rebels have taken heavy Spacefigher, ground force, and morale losses at every encounter with the TIE Marines. Gorbie-Wan revealed to him that he was a former TIE Marine, and that a Marine was hunting him. Cracken then reassigned Gorbie-Wan to his team, authorized him to put together a team of 24, and they were going to use him as bait... and kill their first TIE Marine. Gorbie-Wan led a successful mission into the Death Star, and recovered medical data as well as enough background data that can be used by Craken in the fight against the TIE Marines, and likely to create Rebel Supersoldiers based on the same tech. Upon returning to the Fleet, and discovering Akbar and Home One vessell have been lost, Cracken Assumes Military Command of the Fleet until such time as Mon Mothma can assign someone different. Objective: Restore Alliance resolve, defeat high value targets, develop new soldiers and weapons to confront the empire. Rebel Fleet: MC-80 Star Cruiser ''Liberty'' Captain Glidfosh, A Mon Calamari Technician was thrust into the Command chair after the the Liberty suffered catastrophic damage at the battle of Alderaan. He is quick to defer command to Cracken, and is focused on the search to find Ackbar. This distraction will ultimately leave the fleet defenseless, and powerless in it's tactical application without ta sound military commander at it's lead. With the Liberty coming in at 1 meter longer than it's sister ship, the Justice, Glidfosh ones again finds himself pushed up the chain of Command. Objective: Restore the rebel fleet with a worth leader, either by training Glidfosh, finding a replacement, or recovering Ackbar (if possible) Outer Rim: The Gand on the Run The party has run across a "Gand Assassin" who is on the run due to an 'Misunderstanding'. Unable to communicate effectively, as his race (insectoid) appears to lack the the vocal cords to speak the language. Calling himself "acque", the creature refuses to exit it's exoskelton armor, it has taken a liking to the crew, and seems to be acting in defense of crew, with specific acts of merit versus Gorbie and Roth. I8-U2 has uncovered that a bounty was placed on a "Gand with a modified-assassins rifle", with 30,000 Imperial Credit reward for his capture and delivery to the "Rabba", the leader of one of the Hutt clans operating out in Mandalorian space. Objective: Build non-human allies in the battle against the empire. Tatooine: Obi-Wan Kenobi The Last of the Jedi Knights has uncovered the danger that is Nikko Tyris and seeks to rebuild the Jedi Order to take on this challenge, even in light of the risk from Darth Vader and his Jedi Hunters. At great risk he tried to train the TIE Marines and bring them to the Light Side, and has since returned home to take on Luke Skywalker as his Padewan. Objective: Complete his mission as assigned by the Council more than 30 years ago, restore the Jedi to their role as peacekeepers. Rebel Fleet: Admiral Akbar Akbar has a growing war fleet, largely based on the realized production performance of the "Another Chance" factory warship. Additionally, the other Republic Era warships that were guarding it, and were summoned to Alderaan have provided the Rebellion with the much needed firepower to aggressively launch hit and run strikes against hundreds of sectors in the Imperium. He knows he is losing the battle, as recruitment is at its lowest levels, and the Imperial Propaganda machine continues to make the Alliance to appear to be the bad guys. With the decentralized command of rebel operations, he cannot be sure of what is true and what are Imperial lies. Great attrocties have occured, but the one he cannot get over is the "16 nuclear strikes by Y-Wing fighters"... he did order a surgical strike... one wing, not 16. With the risk of Yavin IV being lost and no strong leadership on the fleet, the volunteer members and passionate souls are at risk for going AWOL and trying to help those on Yavin IV. Home One was last seen prior to the Jump to a neighbouring system to Yavin. Sabotage is suspected. Objective: As the Supreme Commander of the Rebel Fleet, and the best Military Mind the Rebellion has, he is the only one capable of leading the Rebellion to Victory in battle, but he is clearly not the emotional leader the Alliance needs. His loss is an extreme setback, and the apparent loss of all Mon Calamari on board their largest warship is a detriment to recruitment and morale. Duro: Admiral Zukof Admiral Zukof commands the Duros Flag Ship Shark (Akula in their language). Under protest from the Imperium, the Shark was allowed to remain in service as system defense, though it's speed and weaponry could go toe-to-toe with a ISD. As one of the first races to use hyperdrive technology, they are well known and respected outside of the Human Circles. Zukof is aware of the danger the Imperium now presents with the Death Star weapon, and his population is now suffering as a result of his outspoken nature and the strip mining of his now toxic planet. The crew of the Aldera got involved, and via a Mercenary mission offered by the Rebels, they thwarted the plans of the Imperium. The recovery of food processors will go a long way to feed the Duro population now living in the orbital space stations. he has provided equipment and aid to the crew of the Aldera, and find them to be rather interesting. Objective: A powerful non-human leader from the Core Worlds can rally more troops and worlds to the cause. Duros Mining Colony: The Aldera The ship did not make it to it's 100 year birthday. The YG-4210 Corellian built freighter was boarded, self-destructed, and fired on by turbolasers when a TIE Marine was dispatched to hunt down a former squad mate. Min Talon was able to recover one of three pieces of technology (super capacitance energy coils) from the craft that was used on the vessel as part of a 'micronized' hyperspace holonet transceiver... something that could never fit in a craft of this size using current days technolgy. Some fragments of the unrecovered technology may remain, but the secrets of the vessel may be lost without excavation. I8-U2 in his search of the vessel did learn a lot about the ship, including that 99% of the ship had been retrofitted. Perhaps some secrets to the ships past could be found on the Alderaan moon, where Nathan Reynolds first aquired the ship (prior to his arrest). The technology represents millions in credit value, and potentially a huge tactical advantage for the Alliance.2's understanding, but he did recognize that it was not a weapon but did somehow harness and focus light as well as store an incredible charge in its energy coils. I8-U2 freed Captain Reynolds, provided him with 50,000 cr to conduct a salvage and recovery mission to recover the lost and potentially advanced secrets within the wreckage of the Aldera. Current Owner: Salvage. Previous: Gorbie-Wan Kenobi, Nathan Reynolds Stats: Colossal Space Transport (destroyed template). Formerly had 120 hp, DR 15, SR 30, Threshold 40. Fly 16 squares, 6 in starship scale, no weapons, Crew 2, Hyperdrive x0.75, backup x4, Navicomputer, no weapons, unknown technology, 8 hidden compartments, total cargo capacity 150 tons. 50% chance shields will fail when penetrated, 180 work hours required to remove archaic template. Objective: The origin of the Aldera may lead the party to ancient and potentially superior technology Completed Rogue Squadron: Wedge Antilles Wedge and Rogue Squadron are missing, they last seen on Home One. Objective: Completed, the squadron was saved from certain death at Yavin, only to be lost with Home One.